Here with Me
by JamesPotterwasntaseeker
Summary: Harry and Luna usually spend every night under the stars, but tonight is different. Tonight they may have started a new tradition.


**Author's note: **I wrote this for Prongsridesagain. She picked the pairing (one of my fave OTPs). It's her birthday!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Here with Me<strong>

Harry stared up at the stars with his arms behind his head. This had come to be his nightly routine-his and Luna's nightly routine.

She lay next to him quietly on their blanket surrounded by tall grass. She was in the same position as he, but she was actually paying attention to the sky. Harry's thoughts were on her.

Being outside with her she was truly in her element. He could physically see her relax. They never said much when they were outside and that was fine with them. Harry was happy to be spending time with her.

"Harry, I know you aren't concentrating on sky and that you're thinking about kissing me," she said in her airy voice.

Harry was always amazed by how she read him so easily. She wasn't even looking at him nor was he looking at her, but she knew exactly what he was thinking. He couldn't help but love that about her. She got him when no one else could. She knew more about him than Ron and Hermione and he didn't have to say anything to her. She was truly amazing.

Harry realized he didn't say anything. "And so what if I do?"

"Then do what your heart desires," she said smiling up at the sky.

Harry got up on his elbows and scooted over to where Luna was lying. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Her skin felt like silk under his hands. He looked down into her silvery grey eyes. It seemed that the very stars were reflected by them. It was memorizing. Harry lowered his face towards her until his lips lightly brushed hers.

Luna didn't react until Harry brought his lips fully onto hers. A small sigh escaped her lips. Harry took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Her lithe tongue danced around with his. The two of them always seemed to be sync in both body and mind. Luna placed her arms around Harry's neck and lightly ran her hands through his dark locks as they continued to snog.

Harry relinquished her mouth and kissed down her her chin to her neck. He stayed in that area and kissed, sucked and bit the sensitive skin until he elicited soft sounds from her. He smiled into her neck and continued his ministrations until she brought his face to hers again. She kissed him sweetly. Harry kissed her gently back.

His hands moved up and down her ribs. She gave a small shiver. Harry moved back down her neck, but went down farther to her collar bone. He nipped the taunt skin and cupped her breasts through her thin dress. He was rewarded with a breathy moan. He was also delighted to find out that Luna wasn't wearing a bra.

He moved his face down to her breasts and kissed the skin that was exposed. He wriggled his tongue in the middle of her cleavage and blew after. Luna shivered again. He rubbed the swell of her breasts with the hands as he kissed the the rest of her breasts that were swathed in material. He felt her nipples hardening under his touch.

"Mmm Harry," Luna moaned.

Her words encouraged him. He placed one hard nipple into his mouth and sucked it through her dress. When he was done with one, he moved on to the other. Luna's moans grew with each lash of his tongue. He knew she was ready for him. He also knew that he was more than ready for her.

His right hand traveled down her stomach to her hip. He gave it a light squeeze as it continued down to her thigh. He brushed the exposed flesh and Luna responded the way he predicted. She gave another involuntary shiver. Harry snaked his hand painfully slow up her thigh and under her dress. He heard her breath catch. He smiled down at her blissful face.

Harry's hand finally reached his destination. Harry felt Luna's bare mound. She had surprised him yet again with not wearing any knickers. He lightly touched her bundle of nerves. She let out a loud moan. Harry applied more pressure with his fingers as he stroked and pinched her clit. Luna's moans increased in volume and frequency.

Harry drug his fingers down into her wet slit. He slid one finger in and then another. He placed his left hand on her hip to hold her in place as he drove his fingers in and out of her. Luna bucked her hips to meet him as he continued to fuck her with his fingers. Harry felt her muscle start to clinch his fingers, he knew she was getting close. He pulled his fingers out of her and lapped up the juices on his fingers. Luna let out a whimper.

"Don't worry, love, I'm going to fuck you soon," Harry said huskily.

He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. Luna pushed herself up using her elbows. She sat up and knelt in front of him. She pulled down his jeans and his boxers. Harry shivered at the sudden absence of his clothes. Luna's small, pale hand moved to Harry's pelvis. She confidently took his cock in her hand. As she stroked it, she looked into his piercing green eyes. Harry's breath caught in his throat. Not only was she gorgeous, but she was torturing him by stroking his cock in such a slow manner.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely. She scooted closer to him, his erection between them. He bent her down upon the blanket, not breaking their kiss. When her back hit the blanket, he broke the kiss. He looked down at her hungrily. Harry pulled her dress up to her stomach.

He admired the way her skin glowed in the moonlight. He rubbed his hands over her thighs and pulled them apart. He settled himself between them. The head of his cock right at her entrance.

"Please Harry," she panted.

Without an answer, Harry plunged into her, full hilt. She cried out in both surprise and pleasure. Harry stilled himself for a moment and then finally pulled back out and plunged into her again and again and again. Each time eliciting a breathy moan from Luna's throat. Harry watched her the whole time. He loved the blush upon her checks, her closed eyes and how her perfect lips were in a permanent 'o'. It made him drive into her harder.

Luna dug her fingers into his sides as he moved with him. She felt the pleasure building up inside of her. She knew Harry was getting close. She wrapped her legs around him and looked up at his face. He wore the very expression of euphoria. His green eyes were unfocused and half-lidded. His face had a light flush over it from the exertion. It turned Luna on even more than she already was.

Harry looked down at Luna as he saw she was watching him. It was almost too much looking into her silvery orbs. He could feel her muscles once again tightening around him. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her harder. Her cries grew louder and more frantic. He felt her come around him. He slammed into her two more times and called her name as he released. He took a deep shuddering breath and rolled off of her. Luna conjured another blanket to place over them. She snuggled into his side.

"I love you, Harry Potter," she said in her unearthly tone.

Harry stroked her long, curly blond hair out of her face. "I love you too, Luna." He kissed her forehead and looked up at the stars.

He still wasn't paying attention to the sky, his mind was still on the woman in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And there you have it! Happy birthday, Ally!


End file.
